Some Story of Matthew and Guy
by gurl.from.damnation
Summary: Matthew stole somthing of Guy's...again. What will happen next? PWP with minor plot. This is Yaoi, so no likey, no ready.


A/N: I wrote this because there isn't enough smut in the FE section and I thought of this...where I won't tell you. I hope this isn't too OOC or to graphic for Yaoi, so that means two guys making out and...other things. So, if you don't like it, GET THE HELL OUT!!!! If you continue to read, I am not responsible for any mental scaring and I reserve the right to say say, "I told you so."

"Matthew," Guy yelled as he chased said thief around camp. Why did he have to always steal his stuff? What was so special of fun, for that matter, about teasing him? And finally: why did it have to be his BOOTS for Elmine's sake? It's not like the ground wasn't covered in rocks or bugs or other annoying pests for him to step on. 'Grr, he makes me so mad. I hate him.' He tried to think of as many insults as he could in his mind without stepping on anything.

The dark green-haired teen came to a stop. While so engrossed in his own thoughts, he lost sight of Matthew. He let out a small growl and sat down on the nearest boulder.

He heard a rustle of leaves and immediately sprang up. "Matthew, I know that's you, now come on out and give me back my boots," he tried to sound demanding, but in the back of his mind, he knew that he was failing. Matthew would probably laugh and walk away. Guy looked up a tree that he thought the sound was coming from, "Matthew, please give me back my shoes." It was almost starting to sound whiny, almost.

He couldn't see the taker of his boots, so he decided to bribe it out of him later, even if it meant owing him another favor. 'Damn that stupid good-for-nothing---' his thoughts were cut off when he turned around. "Matthew, gi---" his thoughts were cut off as said man pressed his lips against his. Guy could do nothing but stand there and blink. He couldn't even tell himself to pull away, like he thought he wanted to. After a while, the sandy-haired thief pulled away and looked at his prey's face: bright red. He smirked as he waited for the other man's reaction.

"Wh-what was that for?!?!"

"I thought you wouldn't mind, you're just too cute to pass up."

"Of-of course I-I-I mind."

"Yeah, your voice says that, but your face says something different. Admit it, you liked it."

"Bu-bu-but," he was having a very hard time not admitting that he did, indeed, enjoy it. And, that damned smirk wasn't helping. AT.ALL.

"So, did you like it?" Damn smirk.

Guy's face turned redder, "I-I-I," he dropped his shoulders and mumbled, "I guess I sorta did enjoy it."

The thief's smirk turned into a smile, "Really?"

"Yes. I did like it. Happy now?"

"Very," he pushed him against the tree trunk and kissed him for all it was worth.

After the shock of being kissed, yet again, died down, Guy started to relax a bit. Matthew took this as a sign to continue and he moved from his lips to his neck and started to suck on it. Guy never felt anything like this before, so it was weird, but, at the same time, it felt great. He allowed a small, appreciative moan to escape his lips. This only encouraged Matthew to apply more pressure so he could coax more noises out of the small swordsman.

He bit down, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark. This earned him a squeak of shock. While the other was distracted with the ministrations to his skin, he took the opportunity to run his hands up Guy's tunic and pull it over his head.

Matthew continued his journey down and stopped at one of his nipples. He smirked lightly and latched on. In response, the teen beneath him bit his hand to suppress a groan, but he was unsuccessful. After delivering the same treatment to the other, he swiftly removed Guy's pants. Matthew let out a small laugh of triumph.

Guy hissed at the sudden coolness on the heat of his erection, but it changed to a loud moan as a warm wetness surrounded him. He lifted his head and the sight was, to say the very least, very erotic. The same person who taunted and teased him was now sucking on his cock like a little kid with a candy stick. Oh, how heavenly it felt.

"Ugh, Matthew," he let out through lust filled pants. Almost instinctively, he ran his fingers through Matt's hair and pushed his head further down. He tried to buck up, but the thief's hands were firmly holding them down.

As he was nearing completion, and it was obvious to tell for he tightened his grip, Matthew pulled away and started to pump his shaft with his hand. It took a matter of seconds for Guy to ejaculate. The smaller male's breath was coming deep and fast now.

"How was that," Matt inquired.

It took a little while for Guy to register the question at hand, "That was...wow."

"Heh, can't even form a coherent sentence. It wasn't that good now, was it?" He was starting to get smug again.

"Yeah, it was."

"Well then, are you ready for the next part?"

Guy was struck dumbfounded. He raised an eyebrow.

Matthew laughed lightly, "Poor, innocent Guy. Here, lay on your side."

Guy had no clue what Matthew was going to do, but he obliged. Matt scooped up some of the cum from the other's stomach and spread it around his first three fingers.

"What are you do—ah," he was cut off by the sudden intrusion in his anal area. It was a very awkward feeling, perhaps too awkward, "Matt, stop, it feels weird."

"Don't worry, it will get better I promise," he curled the tip of his index finger and started to search for that bundle of nerves that would make him scream in ecstasy. He heard a groan and knew that he found it, "Found it," he whispered as he licked the cartilage of Guy's ear. A few more times of hitting that spot and Guy was trying to move back against it, rather ungracefully, but it was understood, he was a virgin.

He then added another finger and started to scissor. Again the awkwardness returned, but soon he got used to it. He added the final finger, and when he felt Guy moving with him, he removed them. There was a sound of protest, but Matthew disregarded it.

The thief took his own clothes off and, spitting into his hand, lubed up his own cock. "Are you ready?" he asked the other. The only thing he got in response was a nod, so he positioned himself at Guy's entrance and slowly filled him.

It hurt, and bad at that, but Guy figured that it had to get better. Matthew sensed his discomfort and ran his hands along the teen's spine in an attempt to calm him down, "Shh...we have a lot a time. Tell me when you're ready."

It seemed like forever and it took all of Matthew's willpower to not pound him deep into the ground, but Guy gave a sign that it was okay to move. He started off slow but when Guy asked him to go faster, he happily obliged.

To add to the immense pleasure Guy was receiving, he felt a hand pumping his cock.

The only sound that could be heard was the lust-filled breaths coming from both men. That is until Guy broke the silence, "I-I'm coming," and he shot seed over both his and Matthew's stomachs.

The walls around his cock brought Matthew over the edge and he screamed out his lover's name. He collapsed on top of the other. Guy let out a groan, so Matthew pulled out and rolled over. He pulled the smaller person closer to him and felt him snuggle up to him.

"That was great, thanks," a tired Guy said.

Matthew let out a chuckle, "No problem, chibi."

"I'm not a chibi."

"Yeah, whatever."

"MATTHEW. GUY. WHERE ARE YOU?" The army's tactician, Rei, called to them. Both of their eyes shot open and they frantically put on their clothes. Miraculously, through all of that, Guy's hair hadn't fallen out of the braid, so they didn't have to worry about that.

There was a rustle in the foliage next to them, and Rei emerged from it, "There you two are. We- well I have been looking for you. If you, don't mind, would you do something for me?"

Matthew was the one to answer, "Yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"Well, I-," she looked at Guy and noticed something on his neck. "What were you two doing out here anyway?"

"Nothing in particular."

Rei walked up to Guy and tilted his chin up, "Yeah, and this was caused by doing nothing." She smirked that damned smirk. Guy's face turned a color that any tomato would be jealous of.

Both of the men were having a very hard time coming up with an excuse, "Um...we were...," Matthew tried to explain.

"And Matthew, you have some white stuff on the corner of your mouth." Matt touched his mouth and his face immediately matched Guy's.

Rei continued and she STILL had that damn smug smirk, "Now tell me again: what were you doing?"

A/N: Again, I didn't try to make anyone too OOC, but...yeah. This is my first lemon fic, so please be nice. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Now, I have to delete all record of this from my computer before anyone finds this file.


End file.
